


MET

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Investigation, Kink, M/M, Police, youngjae in dress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Ёнчжэ - онаmet - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHeZiJjzyqYhurt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt1Pwfnh5pc





	1. Chapter 1

В салоне тепло. Вести машину, стягивая рукава за спиной, до черта неловко. Дэ швыряет кожаную куртку между сиденьями, торопливо включая поворотник.   
Она съезжает Ёнчжэ под ноги, и вместо того, чтобы вернуть хозяину, он укрывает ей колени.   
Крутой поворот пригородной улочки выливается в другую, относительно прямую. Шины по мокрому равномерно шуршат. Скырк-скырк дворников действует на нервы.   
Больше не вынужденный отдавать все внимание мокрой дороге, Дэ в салонном полумраке протягивает руку за курткой. С больше обычного отрешенным лицом Ёнчжэ смотрит в окно, угадывая размытые очертания ухоженных фасадов домиков за отражением своего лица в стекле.   
Говорит:  
\- Я не рассчитывал на дождь, - никак не комментируя суету, с которой Дэ вдруг переключает станцию на магнитоле. Дэхён должен был на что-то подменить свой недавний жест с протянутой рукой. Он с радостью отдаст свою куртку Джэ, если ему понадобится. – У меня нет хорошего предчувствия, - заканчивает он.   
\- Не бойся, - утешает Дэхён.   
Он не знает, как обращаться с этим Ёнчжэ, чего можно говорить, что нельзя. В каком тоне.   
Он снова включает поворотник. Тот тикает – тик-тик-так – пока машина стоит в дожде, пропуская зеленый в направлении поперек.   
На повороте колеса поднимают такие брызги, что звук напоминает фонтан.   
Навигатор показывает, что осталось меньше полдороги, и Дэ вслух размышляет:  
\- Вероятнее всего, что у нас ничего не получится. Зря тратим время, - Ёнчжэ вяло кивает. Его колени неестественно высоко для расстояния, на которое отодвинуто пассажирское кресло, приподнимают кожаную куртку, висящую, как плед. Дэ уверен, что от нее очень сильно пахнет одеколоном. – Если придется делать что-то... о чем не договаривались, то...  
\- Что? – Ёнчжэ поворачивается.  
Его глаза больше обычного. Привлекательнее. Глубже. Они на стороже.   
Придумывая, что сказать, Дэ заново рассматривает макияж, удивляясь, как он изменил Ёнчжэ. Раньше у него не было повода думать о красоте Джэ.   
\- Ничего, - говорит Дэхён. – Старайся не смотреть на меня этим взглядом.   
Девушки строят невинные, трогательные глазки ягнят. Девушки хлопают ресницами. Когда смотрит Ёнчжэ, хочется отвернуться, потому что он не мигает, не двигается и молчит. Он ждет ответа, но готов к внезапному удару.   
По тому, как нестабильно Дэ ведет машину, по мычанию и паузам, Джэ уже давно понял, что вызывает неловкость. Что она не рассочется, пока он одет в это.  
Поэтому Ёнчжэ тихо, воспитанно злится. Закрывает рот, чтобы не начать ссору. Кусает палец.   
Машина будто плывет сквозь дождь, по воде на шуршащей подушке.   
\- Если так пойдет и дальше, - замечает Ёнчжэ, - нам лучше развернуться.   
\- Нет, - отказывается Дэ, ставя хорошее, сильное ударение. – Это работа, то, ради чего мы здесь... Единственное, что нам нужно – это доверие. Я никогда не выдам тебя и не буду смеяться. Твои глаза, твои способности к анализу – вот что важно.   
Это было умеренное заявление лояльности. То, что нужно.  
Ёнчжэ хмыкает в окно:  
\- Спасибо... Я похож на транса в этом? – он кивает на себя, пряча ироничную улыбку.  
\- Нет, - Дэ мотает головой.   
Он чуть не пропустил поворот.   
Джэ похож на андрогина, и это то, что сделало из него привлекательного – короткие волосы, «смоки»-макияж, плотные черные колготки под длинной белой футболкой.   
И замшевые ботинки на платформе с толстым каблуком.   
Машина резко тормозит. Поворот к реке, пенящейся от дождя - бар в одном из перестроенных промышленных складов. 

 

Что делает места вроде этого популярными?   
Такая же глупость, как тренды в твиттере. Эталон стадного инстинкта. Зачем ехать пять километров за город, чтобы выпить в перестроенном ангаре?   
Его листовая кровля работает как плохой отражатель, усиляя звук музыки так, что слышно в машине. И уродуя так, что даже Ёнчжэ кривится, не слыша мид-рейнджа, только басы и хай-хэт.   
\- Подожди, открою для тебя дверь, - говорит Дэ.  
Ёнчжэ ждет. Нет никакого смысла поступать вопреки его желаниям и просьбам. Это дилетантство. Он мог что-то заметить или хочет что-то сказать.  
Так и есть:   
\- Так и не решили, как будем себя вести, - напомнил Дэ, положив локти на крышу машины.   
От измороси намокала футболка на его плечах и спине, так что Ёнчжэ протянул ему куртку. Действительно, пока обсуждали самые важные вопросы, для этого простого времени не нашлось.   
\- Вызывающе, - подумав, ответил Ёнчжэ. – Эксклюзив, но только для тебя и меня. Обычно это раздражает. Игнорируй всех, кроме меня.   
Дэ кивнул. Ёнчжэ вышел из машины.   
Из-за платфотрмы ботинок плечо Дэ оказывается изрядно ниже, когда они шагают рядом, и это по-тихому его бесит, пока он не соображает, что у Джэ не было большого выбора: каблуки ужасно удлиняют ноги, но если придется бегать или драться, выдержат только такие.   
\- Ладно, - тихо произносит Дэ, обнимая Ёнчжэ за пояс перед входом. – Пошли.   
Джэ воздерживается от комментариев, формально благодяря только девушку на входе, которая отштамповала ему ладонь, когда Дэ заплатил за него.   
\- Желаю притяно провести время, - хитро улыбнулась она.   
Дэхён оглянулся за плечо. Кому адресована эта улыбка? Неужели она поняла, кто они на самом деле, и даже искуственные ногти Джэ, короткие, но салонно-изящной формы, ее не обманули?   
Невозможно. Ёнчжэ нервничает, рассматривая свою руку, поворачивает ее ладонью вверх, сжимает в кулак. У редких девушек квадратные ладони. Кулак немногих опасен.   
От Дэхёна зависит, как их воспримут, обнаружат в Джэ фейк или исключение из правил, которое полюбили за силу. Неженскую силу во взгляде и сжатой в кулаке руке?   
\- Идем, солнце, - в последний раз произносит Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ упирается каблуками в пол, когда его толкают в спину. Он оборачивается и смотрит таким взглядом, что Дэ наконец-то понимает извечную тревогу некрасивых женщин: «я плохая»  
\- Хорошая, - говорт Дэ. – Отличная. Вперед. 

 

За барной стойкой, на высоком стуле, Ёнчжэ мелкими глотками убивает пиво и курит, держа сигарету большим и указательным. Тяжелым взглядом смотрит на Дэ, который спрашивает у бармена:  
\- Правда, что те, про кого писали в газете, проводили здесь время?   
\- Последнее, - цедя через зубы, отвечает мужчина, - что могло прославить этот клуб – убийство. Но оказалось, что это не так. Все эти люди, - салфеткой в руке он показывает на зал и заканчивает на Ёнчжэ, - приходят сюда, чтобы чтобы пощекотать себе нервы... Но это сделало нас популярным местом. Еще что-нибудь закажете? – внезапно улыбается он.   
\- Да, - кивает Дэ. – Две текилы.   
Бармен снова подозрительно смотрит на Ёнчжэ, прежде чем отвернуться. Девушка, которую он изображет, не вешается бойфренду на шею с писком «Оппа!», потому что она старше? Потому что она странная?  
Потому что из-за её интенсивного вгляда бьется стекло, когда она хриплым, прокуренным голосом думает вслух:  
\- Он был здесь. Оба раза. Заказывал выпить, выбирая пару, которую убьет, - стопка выскальзывает из рук бармена и летит к полу.   
От нее откалывается кусочек горлышка, и он заменяет на другую. Прикрепляет лимон на ободок и придвигает Ёнчжэ блюдце с солью, говоря:  
\- Я рассказал полиции все. Четыре доллара пятьдесять.   
\- Конечно, - тянет Ёнчжэ с пониманием. – Полиция ничего не может сделть. Её рассказали все, но она все еще недееспособна...  
\- Вот пятьдесят, - перебивает Дэ благодушно. – И пятерка.  
Он роется в бумажнике, разыскивая мелочь, но, уже достав пачку купюр, роняет монетку на пол. И щурит глаза, приседая на корточки:  
\- Черт... где она, - пока смешанная стопка старых и новых банкнот (отсчитанная нанче вечером банкоматом) покоится на стойке.   
Наклонив голову к плечу, Ёнчжэ переводит взгляд с бармена, который не сводит глаз с денежной стопки, на зал. Он смотрит все то время, что Дэ ползает у него в ногах, разыскивая полцента.  
Пока не находит, гордо показывая монетку:  
\- Вот она.   
Стоя на коленях, он зачем-то ладонями сводит колени Ёнчжэ вместе. Касается его ног, пальцами проводя по толстому полиэстеру колготок:  
\- Потанцуешь со мной?   
Ответ звисит от того, что Джэ успел увидеть в зале, пока хорошая сумма денег лежала на барной стойке бесхозной.   
\- Хорошо, - кивает Ёнчжэ. – Но текила вперед.   
Он показывает на стопки, заставляя Дэ сморщиться. Таким темпом не сложно набраться, и хорошо бы Джэ, опрокинув рюмку, высасывая соленый сок из лимона, об этом помнил.   
Откладывая обглоданную лимонную корочку, Ёнчжэ поднимается на каблуки, которые добавляют десять сантиметров его росту, и кладет обе руки Дэ на шею. Формально не имея права делаеть интимное предложение первым, он покачивается в руках Дэхёна, с умыслом глядя в углол помещения.   
Дэхён резко разворачивает обоих, не забывая нежно гладить бедро «подруги»:  
\- Думаешь, это они?   
Его шепот пронзительно отдает текиловой водкой, но Джэ стойко терпит, прижимаясь ближе:  
\- Нет, - его «е-е-е» тянется излишне долго, как эхо. – Это сделал один человек, а эти... Всего лишь обворуют тебя в туалете... Если пойдёшь...  
\- Пойдем вместе, - резюмирует Дэ.   
Он уверен, что если все делать вместе, если делать выводы вместе, то в порядке будет он сам и Ёнчжэ, застежку фальшивого бюстгалтера которого он поддевает пальцем, качаясь с рукой на его спине, поглаживая вдоль и поперек.


	2. Chapter 2

Волосы Ёнчжэ пахнут лаком. Его шея - только цветочным мылом.   
Если этот человек здесь, то привлекают ли они его так же, как те, кого он убил? Интересуют ли? Смотрит ли он?  
Каждый раз, сжимая пальцы Джэ, Дэхён чувствует острые кончики ногтей, впивающиеся в ладонь. Ёнчжэ отбрасывает его руки – не хочет причинять боль или боится, что ногти отклеятся.   
На его запястьях грозди серебряных браслетиков, некоторые с длинными подвесками. Металлические сердечки и бомбочки холодят кожу, когда Ёнчжэ кончиками пальцев поглаживает голые руки Дэ.   
Полиции известно, как жертвы маньяка вели себя. Сорили деньгами. Напивались так, что валились с ног. Поцелуи у всех на глазах, неприличные ласки. Так что ни у кого не вызвало удивления, когда они уходили уединяться в машину.   
Отъезжали немного вдоль реки. Туда не забредают по случайности, в эти кусты по берегу.   
Ёнчжэ шумно выдыхает и спотыкается на толстых каблуках, когда Дэ прижимает его к себе. Он больше не переступает ногами, опасаясь встать на ботинки Дэхёна, остается только вверить вес своего тела ему, покорно прижавшись грудью.   
Дэ когда-то должен был начать, это Ёнчжэ понимает. Иначе зачем они сюда приперлись со всем этим маскарадом.   
Ради чего он терпит поцелуи в шею. И руки, которые скрестились у него на лопатках, отменяя побег.  
Тусклый свет помогает. В баре не они одни таким занимаются, но это же настоящие пары, пусть и на одну ночь, а как Дэ заставляет себя целовать ему шею, Ёнчжэ не понимает.   
Все это ему не нравилось с самого начала, а сейчас меньше всего, но сердце бьется так только когда кто-то гладит тебя, заставляя прижиматься. Кто-то целует за ухом, оглушая горячим дыханием.   
Что бы ни делал Дэ, он притворяется ради работы, и Ёнчжэ будет тоже. Обнимает Дэхёна за пояс и даже пробирается под футболку, трогая поясницу пальцами.   
Он поворачивает голову, подыгрывая Дэ. Он шепчет в ухо:  
\- Видишь что-нибудь?   
Из-за плеча Дэхёна ему видно зал. Люди пьют, громко разговаривают и смотрят друг на друга. Есть и те, кто наблюдает за танцполом.   
Почему они так уверены, что маньяк ищет жертв в этом баре?   
Рядом с местом, где нашли тела, не было отпечатков другой машины. Он пришел пешком, чтобы убить их.   
А убив их, он выкурил одну красную мальборо, которую поджег спичками из этого бара. В картонке их всего десять, так что он выбросил ее, потому что она была пустая.   
Криминалисты обшарили весь берег, руками, как слепые. Они сумели найти даже коробок спичек, но полиция подвела. Свидетели ничего не помнят, те, кто оставался до закрытия клуба, были уже не в состоянии. Они пришли сюда развлекаться, а не запоминать.   
Подозреваемого нет тоже, потому что это маньяк. Его ничего не связывает с жертвами кроме того, что они чем-то задели его больное эго.   
А, может быть, и нет. Дэхён говорит:  
\- Я даже не знаю, кого нужно искать.   
Их медленный танец похож на вращение по кругу. Не зная, кто им нужен, Дэ тоже всматривается в лица. Делая вид, что увлечен только шеей Ёнчжэ, что ничего кроме тела, с которым он заигрывает, его не интересует.   
\- Могу предположить, - шепотом отвечает Ёнчжэ, - убитые мужчины успешнее его. А убитые девушки ему бы не дали. Он полагает, что заслуживает больше, чем имеет.   
Слова Ёнчжэ как гороскоп: воспринимаются как истина, конкретика отсутствует. Обнимая его за плечи, Дэхён признает, что они разные. Это не больно приятно. В данный момент Джэ его физическая реальность, и их тела прижаты друг к другу, но сам из какого-то другого мира, там играют в другие игры и по другим правилам.   
Вот тот парень за стойкой, который смотрит в телефон. Убил ли он по крайней мере четверых? Все ли в порядке у него с психикой?   
Для Дэ это всего лишь вопросы, которые останутся неотвеченными. Ёнчжэ бы сказал «скорее всего нет», потому что заставкой на телефоне фотография парня. Он на ней с семьей, а серийного убийцы нет привязанности к родне.   
Джэ умеет читать некоторых людей, как книги. Но не всех, конечно.   
И, конечно, Дэхён знает, что не принадлежит к числу исключений, он банален. Он прост. Он не против быть глупее Ёнчжэ, но не готов быть для него совсем ничем. В сегодняшних обстоятельствах, в этом баре, еще раз, только от него зависит, раскроют его фейк или они смогут обмануть всех.   
Возжелает ли убийца их смертей?  
Дэ тянет Ёнчжэ за руку, разворачивая спиной к груди. Он сразу вспоминает про разницу в росте, но что ему теперь делать. С талии Джэ он перебирается на живот, сжимая в пальцах белый хлопок платья. Под тканью голое тело Ёнчжэ, и если бы в его одежде был хоть какой-нибудь разрез, чтобы почувствовать кожу с запахом цветочного мыла.   
Этот запах поднимается от плеча.   
Не так сложно представить, что с Джэ хочется переспать. С ним таким: эти браслетики, накрашенные глаза, ноги в черных колготках, заканчивающися длинными каблуками.   
С ней. Но не это ли то, что привлекает? Даже в таком виде Джэ демонстрирует свой настоящий характер, который из кремня, и во всем виноват этот диссонанс с женственной внешностью.  
Чего бы хотелось Дэ, если бы все было по-настоящему, это сжать грудь в руке. Сдавливать пальцами поролоновую чашку лифчика, чувствовать, как наполнилась ладонь.  
Как задрожали ноги Ёнчжэ, у него кончились все силы стоять на десятисантиметровых каблуках, и он навалился на него спиной.   
Дэ сделал все, чтобы показать, как ему хочется секса со своей подружкой. Что он с ума от нее сходит.   
После лифчика Ёнчжэ закрыл глаза. Он знал, что его будут целовать глубоко, яростно, задрав ему голову. Все, что он мог – с таким же желанием прижаться к телу Дэ, обхватив его руками за пояс, потому что это их лучший момент.   
Внимание на них уже обратили. Прибавилось еще, когда Дэхён приподнял его над полом, кружась в пучке света с потолка. На складе пол был бетонный, таким же он остался в баре – серым, вечно покрытым цементной пылью, которая от шагов поднималась в воздух, становясь видимой на свету.   
Приподнятый над землей Ёнчжэ смотрел Дэ в глаза со своим обычным лицом, которое выражает нежелание обсуждать то, что он успел в тебе заметить.  
Дэхён поставил его обратно. Да, он перестарался. Слишком большое у него желаение поймать психа, расстреливающего людей из дробовика. 

 

Ёнчжэ чиркнул спичкой, рассматрива фирменный черно-красный коробок. Народу прибавилось, и они с Дэ теперь стояли, опираясь локтями о стойку.   
Ёнчжэ стучал каблуком об пол и думал, что же происходит. Он даже не может ни на кого обратить внимание, потому что это все не то.   
Просто люди вокруг. От их пьяных голосов уже тошнит.   
Еще приходится постоянно отводить взгляд от Дэ. Наблюдение, наверно, уже кажется ему бессмысленным. Он разочаровался и решил вместо этого наблюдать за Ёнчжэ.   
Как он курит, как настукивает своим каблуком. Его безучастное отстраненное лицо с румянами на скулах.   
Когда эта ночь закончится, как ему развидеть Джэ? Забыть, как он пахнет мылом. Какие тяжелые у него глаза, черные и глухие, когда он поднимает взгляд.   
На его ресницах крупинки туши. В его душе – мрак, но только сегодня контраст с белой кожей заставляет Дэ положить руку ему на плечо.   
Весь мир сомкнулся на взгляде Ёнчжэ, когда он продолжает, сощурив свои накрашенные глаза, рассматривать посетителей бара, так что Дэ забыл думать, что он сам может представлять для кого-то интерес.   
Он слишком сосредоточился на цели и поэтому удивился, когда девушка слева от него попросила:  
\- Оппа, купи мне выпить.   
Дэхён достаточно долго её игнорировал, её поправление волос и покашливание, случайные столкновения локтем.   
Ёнчжэ курил и безразлично наблюдал. Как Дэ переспросил, а она повторила. Как Дэ отказался:  
\- Прости, но я здесь не один, - он кивнул направо.   
Не обладая стасемидесятисантиметровым с лишком ростом, девушка нагнулась над стойкой. Ёнчжэ безразлично крошил пепел в блюдце и смотрел в зеркальную стену бара, разыскивая того или тех, кто жег ему спину взглядом.   
Впервые он внимательно взглянул на девушку, когда она сказала:  
\- Но она даже не красивая, - фыркнув.   
\- Ты сама не красивая, - возмутился Дэхён.   
Он был не прав. У девушки было все, чего не было у Ёнчжэ, естественное: грудь, задница, и глупость.   
\- Развлекайтесь, - процедил Ёнчжэ, смяв сигарету прямо в кулаке. – Я никому не расскажу, - послание для Дэ, которое он должен расшифровать.   
Если ему хочется, пусть.   
Но Дэ не понял. Он крикнул:  
\- Джэ! Джэ, ты куда? – девушка трясла его за рукав «Оппа», а Ёнчжэ даже ни разу не оглянулся.   
\- Купишь мне выпить? Оппа, как тебя зовут?  
Ёнчжэ же не обиделся? Дэхён остался с ней, понимая, что Джэ не хотел, чтобы за ним шли. Вдруг сообразив, чем его так привлекали бутылки, Дэ уставился на зеркальную стену.   
Руками обхватив себя за пояс, Джэ встал спиной к одному из диванов. Его серебряные браслетики свисали с запястий бесхозно, он подгибал ногу, рискуя подвернуть ее на таком высоком каблуке. Как будто он не знал, куда себя деть.   
Пока его не позвали. Неловко ступая каблуками, Ёнчжэ присел на диван, хозяин которого окликнул его.   
\- Оппа, ты меня не слушаешь, - пожаловалась девушка, разлучившая Дэ с Ёнчжэ.   
\- Закажи еще, - ответил он. – Я заплачу. 

 

\- Присядь, - сказал парень.   
Он пересел сам, освобождая место на диване. Переложил красную бейсболку на дальний край стола, перекинул спортивную сумку на противоположное сиденье.   
Кивнув, Ёнчжэ осторожно сел. Бог знает, какой инстинкт подсказывал ему смотреть в пол и пытаться натянуть подол футболки на колени.   
\- Это твой парень? – спросил человек, сверливший спину Ёнчжэ взглядом. – Не очень-то красиво он себя ведет.   
Ёнчжэ сощурил глаза. Дэхён действительно разговаривал с той девкой. Ёнчжэ снова задергал платье.   
\- Чтобы так расстраиваться... – продолжил парень, - мне показалось, что ты его не любишь.   
Ёнчжэ скривил губы, сбоку и снизу глядя на него.   
\- Почему так?   
Казалось, парень был рад, что с ним заговорили. Он сказал:  
\- Когда вы танцевали, ты терпела его поцелуи. Но тебе совсем не нравится, когда он на тебя смотрит.   
Стоит ли говорить, что Ёнчжэ ничего не испытывает к Дэхёну? Что его сильно раздражает трепет на его лице, вызванный этим костюмом, в котором нельзя быть самим собой, нелья ударить коленом в лицо, нельзя говорить «Закрой рот».   
Как заметил Дэ, Ёнчжэ всегда готов ко всему, но этот парень удивил, и он улыбается.   
Искренне: сдержанно, едко и издевательски, признавая талант читать сродни его собственному.   
\- Меня зовут Сэчжон, - представляется парень, протягивая руку.   
\- Как короля, что ли? – усмехается Ёнчжэ, забывшись позволяя рукопожатию стать слишком крепким.   
\- Я и есть король, - усмехается Сэчжон.   
А потом изо всех сил делает вид, что Ёнчжэ сломал ему руку своим пожатием.   
Потом принуждает Ёнчжэ представиться тоже.   
\- Джэ? От какого это имени?   
\- От какого хочешь, от такого и будет, - заворачивает его Ёнчжэ.   
Прищурив глаз, Сечжон (?) разглядывает его с головы до ног. Ёнчжэ делает то же самое, отмечает полинявшую красную футболку, видавшие виды кроссовки и дешевую короткую стрижку.   
\- Ну у тебя и голос, - первым сдается Сэджон. – Сколько ты куришь?   
Последнее, с чем Ёнчжэ стал бы заморачиваться – это как сделать свой голос по-женски писклявым. Поэтому он пользуется родным.   
Он не настолько низок, чтобы не иметь и шанса принадлежать женщине, которая курит, как паровоз.   
\- Джэ курильщица, - усмехается Ёнчжэ. – Со школы.   
\- Пусть так, - соглашается Сэчжон. – Я тоже курю... Но ты очень красива, даже он, - он кивает на бар, - понимает это.   
Ёнчжэ издает ироничный смешок.   
Придвигаясь ближе, Сэчжон кладет руку Ёнчжэ на колено, признаваясь:  
\- Мне нравится, когда девушки надевают такие плотные колготки. Твое платье из хлопка, - Ёнчжэ наблюдает, как его ладонь ползет вверх к подолу, - украшения из серебра и кожи. Просто и красиво.   
Почти неуловимо двигаются губы Ёнчжэ.   
Как одеться, он, разумеется знал. Он знал про каблуки и догадался про колготки. Он угадал сочетание черного и белого. Он сделал акцент на натуральные ткани и выбрал правильные украшения.   
Рука еще не на том месте, где он скинул бы ее, но Ёнчжэ взглядом просит Сэчжона трезво оценивать свое лицо, в котором слились все недостатки нации, и даже умный взгляд не делает лучше.   
Тяжелую руку Джэ и его плохое настроение после того, как ее дампнул бойфренд.   
Остановившись на середине бедра, Сэчжон хватает Ёнчжэ за руку:  
\- Лучше бы ты меня ударила, чем смотреть так. Я все читаю по твоим глазам, - он показывает пальцем в уголок длинных загибающихся ресниц. – Зачем ты подошла ко мне, а? Разе мы должны были втретиться?   
Ёнчжэ не отдает свою руку. Он борется за нее с Сэчжоном и молчит. Снова забывает, что он женщина, и сопротивляться с такой силой не должен.   
Потом ему кажется, что это далеко не спор за право залезть под юбку. Здесь совсем другое.   
\- Зачем ты смотрел на меня? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ. – Весь вечер я чувствую твой взгляд.  
Он продолжает тянуть и толкать руку.   
Сэчжон признается:  
\- Ты красивая. Не как остальные.   
Ёнчжэ отпускает руку. Сэчжон тоже. Он говорит:  
\- Здесь, - он касается уголка губ, - здесь так горько. Чего ты боишься?   
\- Я? – спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
Он угадал страх. Теперь Ёнчжэ должен соврать что-нибудь, похожее на правду. Например:  
\- Он привел меня сюда, - снова кивок на стойку. – Сказал, что здесь кого-то убили. Теперь мне кажется, что следующей буду я.   
Жаль, что девушка, делавшая «смоки»-глаза Ёнчжэ, рекомендовала ему избегать сырости на ресницах, если он не хочет превратиться в панду. Ёнчжэ бы всплакнул здесь и сейчас, на плюс двести проапгрейдив свой образ.   
Ему жалко себя и действительно страшно, когда он представляет, как это будет: стоять перед человеком, направляющим ствол дробовика тебе в голову.   
Говорить с маньяком, убившим столько раз. Люди для него как овцы. Если зарежешь пару, никто не заметит.   
Какую стойкость надо иметь, чтобы не дрогнуть, когда он рядом.   
Что получится в итоге. Если Ёнчжэ и отказывается признавать, то все равно смерть его страшит. Его глаза краснеют, так что ему приходится вытирать уголки пальцем с искусственными ногтями.   
\- Пока ты со мной, ничего не случится, - останавливает его руки Сэчжон. – Обещаю. Расслабься... крошка.   
\- Почему я должна тебе верить? – хрипит Ёнчжэ.   
\- Я же король, - глядя в глаза, напоминает Сэчжон.   
Он обнимает Ёнчжэ, который имеет некоторые основания ему верить. Они оба смотрят на бар, возле которого Дэ показывает девушке раз-два-три вальса.   
Как до этого дошло.   
\- Раз уж он совсем о тебе забыл, - предлагает Сэчжон, - пойдем на улицу.   
Ёнчжэ отвечает долгим взглядом, прежде чем кивнуть.   
Через весь зал они пробираются к выходу. 

 

Ниже сантиметров на пятнадцать, Сэчжон смотрит на плечо Ёнчжэ снизу вверх. По этому поводу он ничего не говорит, только хмыкает, слушая дробь дождя по крыше и козырьку, под которым они стоят.   
\- Где его машина? – спрашивает Сэчжон.   
\- Вон, - Ёнчжэ пальцем показывает на синюю тойоту.   
\- Хочешь, я вызову тебе такси? Удедешь отсюда?   
\- Нет, - отказывается Ёнчжэ. – Лучше давай покурим. Угости сигаретой?   
Сэчжон, повозившись, протягивает пачку ментоловых мальборо. Но не отдает, улыбается:  
\- Если поцелуешь...   
Подарив ироничный взгляд, Ёнчжэ выдергивает ту сигарету, которая высовывается. И говорит:  
\- Я думала, ты куришь красные.   
\- Слишком крепко, - прикуривая, объясняет Сэчжон. Он пускает в сырой, остывший воздух дым. Он смотрит в сырое, достающее до земли небо. Ёнчжэ смотрит на него, когда он тихо поет: - Сегодня с причинял себе боль, чтобы узнать, чувствую ли я еще... Я сфокусировался на боли, единственной вещи, которая реальна...  
Ёнчжэ загребает ботинками лужу, на огромной платформе безбоязненно расплескивая воду. Спрашивает:  
\- Зачем ты поешь Джонни Кэша?   
\- Ты знаешь, что такое self-harm? – перебивает Сэчжон.   
Не имея ни малейшего желания отвечать, Ёнчжэ смотрит на него, стараясь, чтобы его лицо ничего не выражало.   
Blank.   
На чистой странице нет надписей, но Сэчжон прочитал ту, которая была перед ней. Он тянет Ёнчжэ а руку, прижимая свою сигарету к запястью:  
\- Я знаю, откуда этот шрам.   
В дожде тепло тлеющей сигареты согревает кожу Ёнчжэ. Она такая же теплая, как горячая вода. Она теплая, а потом жжется, когда бумага изгорает, и Ёнчжэ вырывает руку, испуганный знакомым ощущением ожога.   
Кожу вспучит волдырем, из которого будет течь слизь, пока его не проткнешь иголкой.   
A needle tears a hole…  
\- Мы похожи, - говорит Сэчжон и тянет Ёнчжэ вниз за поцелуем, купленным за сигарету.   
Больше, чем поцелуй с красивым Дэ, это прикосновение губ заставляет его чувствовать соль. Хотя он не отвечал тому, как теперь не отвечает Сэчжону, его, вынужденного наклониться на пятнадцать сантиметров, волнует слово «похожи».   
Он хочет сказать, что запретил быть себе похожим на такого, как Сэчжон. Но он говорит:  
\- И как много хорошего тебе принесла эта твоя сторона?   
\- Пока ничего, кроме тебя, - спокойно отвечает Сэчжон.   
Он все еще держит Ёнчжэ за руку и, видимо, собирается поцеловать его еще раз, пока он не разогнулся, когда под козырек выбегает Дэ с криками:  
\- Джэ! Джэ, где ты?   
Все это время он смотрел в зеркало за бутылками, терпя девушку, как молча приказал ему Ёнчжэ. Он отвлекся только один раз, но Джэ уже не было в зале.   
Дэ думал о злости, с которой босс, Джэбом, сказал, что никогда не позволит настоящей женщине участвовать в этом. Джэбом накричал на Джиху, стажерку. Он сказал, что плевал на ее отличные показатели в стрельбах. Джебом сказал, что поставь женщину под дуло пистолета, и от ее здравого смысла не останется и следа.   
Ответив «да», Ёнчжэ подписался постоять на коленях под прицелом дробовика (как и сам Дэ). На него возлагалась миссия не дрогнуть и выдержать, когда его будут пытаться убить.   
Это не легко даже для мужчины, но Дэхён вдобавок потерял его.   
Сделал все, чтобы стать никудышным партнером, и потерял его. Бросив свою разговорчивую девушку, он выбежал на улицу, застав Ёнчжэ с этим парнем, которому он почему-то позволил себя поцеловать.   
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - взмолился Дэ, схватив Ёнчжэ а рукав. – Я все ей объяснил, она поняла, что ты моя единственная.   
Когда он закончил причитать, Ёнчжэ показал рукой:  
\- Знакомься, это Сэ.   
И ничего больше не добавил.   
Говорил только его взгляд, который Дэ не совсем понимал.


	3. Chapter 3

I never-never could be and met you

 

Дэхён не читает по глазам, не угадывает и на десять процентов так хорошо, как Сэчжон. Они вернулись на диванчик «друга» Ёнчжэ, и теперь первый хватает его за руки, силясь наверстать упущенное и понять, что случилось, пока он болтал с девкой, а второй издалека сверлит взглядом «я все знаю».  
Ёнчжэ кажется, что эти двое над ним издеваются, каждый по своему. И если с Дэ еще можно договориться, то Сэчжон угадает прежде, чем откроешь рот, и заблокирует.   
\- Некоторые люди посланы друг другу за грехи, - говорит Сэчжон.   
В отсутствие Дэхёна, которого Ёнчжэ отправил за выпивкой, снова придвигаясь ближе.   
\- Что, - спрашивает Ёнчжэ, - ты, - он наваливается на Сэчжона и буравит его злым взглядом, - имеешь, мать твою, в виду?   
Тот снова хватается. Прижимает указательным пальцем шрам на запястье. Потом что-то другое привлекает его, и он стискивает руку Ёнчжэ, щупая там и тут, спрашивая:  
\- Где твой пульс? Ты живая?   
Ёнчжэ усмехается, выдергивает ладонь. Поразительно, что он сам не может найти венку, которая билась бы. С трудом слабая пульсация обнаруживается под самым большим пальцем.   
И его руки холодны, как вода в реке.   
Бар теперь переполнен. Ёнчжэ смотрит в спину Дэ, который вынужден отстоять очередь, чтобы сделать заказ, когда Сэчжон спрашивает:  
\- Ты с ним из-за денег?  
\- И что? – приподнимает бровь Ёнчжэ.   
\- Ничего, - вздыхает Сэчжон. – Я думал, ты умнее.   
Когда Ёнчжэ уже думает, что пронесло, его хватают за горло так, что он задыхается. Скребет ногтями руку Сэчжона, который объясняет:  
\- Хочу найти твой пульс. Чтобы не думать, что ты глухая, потому что мертвая, - стискивая пальцы еще сильнее.   
Ёнчжэ отчетливо чувствует, как наливается кровью лицо. Он не стал бы кричать, даже не зная, что его пульс почти неразличим. Сэчжон не пытается его задушить, Ёнчжэ нечем дышать, потому что его сердце бьется слишком слабо.   
Сэчжон не виноват. Виноват Ёнчжэ.   
«Тук-тук-тук» - слабо признается венка. Сэчжон убирает руку, Ёнчжэ жадно вдыхает, прижимает пальцы к горлу.   
На нем кожаная полоска, украшение вроде ошейника. Он не знает, нужно ли ему продолжать это носить.   
Снова война взглядов с Сэчжоном. Ёнчжэ знает, что этот человек не сделает ему ничего. Здесь, в баре, как бы он ни пугал, он лишь отвергнутый поклонник Джэ. Перед ней он падает на колени, на бетонный пол, обнимая руками ноги в толстых кологотках, которые ему так сильно нравятся.   
Перед Ёнчжэ за всю его жизнь никто еще не стоял на коленях. Он растерян, он оглядывается на Дэхёна, но тот не может придти ему на помощь, потому что именно в этот момент делает заказ.   
Сэчжон прижимается носом к его коленкам. Все его отчаяние в том, как он бессильно стискивает ткань черных колготок пальцами: «девушка», которая ему нравится, хочет остаться с другим, который даже ей самой противен.   
Будь Сэчжон хоть тысячу раз умнее того красивого парня, который заказывает барменше виски, Джэ не выберет его.   
Её пальцы с острыми ноготками вливаются в короткие волосы, как молочные струи. То, чего на его голове быть не должно. Апперкот из жалости для Сэчжона, Ёнчжэ не может запретить себе ее испытывать.   
Когда он был «похож», ему этого так хотелось.   
Дэхён уже почти все, сгребает три стакана кучкой, засовывает в сдачу в бумажник. Сэчжон издалека смотрит на него, потом говорит:  
\- Когда бар будет заркываться, не уходи с ним, - вставая с коленок.   
Ни на какую глубину в своих догадках Дэ не претендует, но ему кажется, что Ёнчжэ каждый раз не такой, когда остается наедине с этим парнем.   
Ему все меньше понятно, что происходит. Разве Джэ не должен был сказать ему, если что-то заметил?   
Чего ради он застрял здесь, с ним? Почему Ёнчжэ так на него смотрит, будто ему назвали день, когда он умрет?   
\- Солнце, - пытается Дэ. Он сгружает все стаканы на стол, присаживается рядом. Гладит Джэ по щеке. – Что случилось?   
Ёнчжэ обязан ответить, но, скорее, случайно его испуганный взгляд перескакивает на Сэчжона, который с противоположного дивана угощается выпивкой, проплаченной Дэ.   
Дэхён чувствует себя третьим лишним. Он устал не понимать глубины этой психологической игры. Джэ велел ему ничем не ограничиваться в своих порывах, и если этого Сэчжона немножко побесит их поцелуй, то это только на пользу дела ведь.   
Как девушка, которая терпит парня за деньги, Ёнчжэ не имеет права вырываться, где бы бойфренд ни захотел его поцеловать. В ответ он может только мычать и тихо стучать кулачками по спине Дэ, призывая так грубо себя не вести.   
Дэхёна совсем не утомляет, совсем наоборот. Он облизывает губы, отпуская Ёнчжэ, и улыбается очень мажорно, отправляя Сэчжону озорное подмигивание.   
Ёнчжэ утомляет только неведение. Из предупреждения Сэчжона следует, что все хорошо?  
Или нет? Ёнчжэ неожиданно затенчиво смотрит на парня, и того внеапно не сжигает ревность.   
Плохо становится, когда Ёнчжэ соображает, что Сэчжон смотрел с интересом на сцену поцелуя, где вместо одного из актеров представлял себя.   
Уже раскрыв его, Сэчжон все равно хотел целовать его, как делал Дэ, некрасиво и грубо. Почему они оба так уперто хотят видеть в нем женщину?   
Как будто весь путь, что Ёнчжэ прошел, чтобы стать тем, кто он есть сейчас, стоит вычеркнуть. Вместо него он может накрасить глаза и идеваться над мужчинами.   
Медленное, но глубокое негодование в Ёнчжэ вдруг вырвалось наружу. Оно трансформировалось в гнев, который стоило бы чем-нибудь заглушить.   
Один из двух оставшихся стаканов виски Ёнчжэ выглотал за две секунды. Он громко стукнул донцем о стол, когда опускал. Дэ смотрел на него круглыми глазами, действительно не понимая, зачем он напивается.   
Сэчжон восхитился:  
\- Ты крутая.   
А Ёнчжэ посмеялся: внутренности так драло, изнутри горело, будто он кого-то все-таки угостил коленом в лицо, и это было прекрасное ощущение.   
\- Да, - согласился Ёнчжэ. Он произнес это низким-низким голосом: - Со мной свяжешься – берегись.   
Стал бы Ёнчжэ предупреждать его, если бы не испытывал к несчастному некоторые особенные чувства? Хотелось бы помнить только Сэчжона Великого.   
Но особенные чувства Ёнчжэ заталкивает в мешок. Рукой он хватася за Дэ, слабым голосом просит:  
\- Мне нужно в туалет...   
Честный Дэхён повелся. Он всерьез забеспокоился, помог встать. Если Джэ в таком состоянии, пора сматывать удочки и отправляться домой. Но этот парень.   
Придерживая Ёнчжэ за пояс, Дэ оглядывается, чтобы запомнить лицо Сэчжона. Завтра он его выкопает – настоящее имя, чем занимается. Часто ли появляется здесь. 

 

Дэ привел Ёнчжэ в мужской туалет, но краснеть перед посетителями времени не нашлось. Джэ с трудом из-за каблуков встал на колени перед унитазом и засунул себе палец в рот.   
Отсутствием брезгливости и предусмотрительностью он потряс Дэхёна, когда, лежа локтями на ободе, признался:  
\- Мне нельзя больше пить, - и его вывернуло еще разок.   
Когда он вслепую зашарил по стене, разыскивая рулон, Дэ отмотал ему бумаги и сунул в руку. Ёнчжэ с выражением отвращения вытер губы, нажал на смыв и начал вставать.   
Дэхён снова бросился помогать.   
С красными глазами, с потеками от слез Ёнчжэ выглядел не очень. Он смотрел на Дэ таким же чистым и трезвым взглядом, как обычно, когда тот вытирал уголки его глаз, стирая побеги туши.   
К коленкам Джэ пристала пыль.   
Супер. Дэхён выйдет из мужского туалета с подружкой, которая стояла на коленках и ревет слезами от тошноты. Две правды, а такие разные.   
\- Лучше и дальше притворяйся пьяным, - посоветовал Дэ. Он взглянул на часы. – Два ночи. Час до закрытия.   
Ёнчжэ еле перебирал ногами и вешался на него, как только мог.   
За столиком, где они сидели, Сэчжона не оказалось. Там были какие-то другие люди, а вот трех стаканов из-под виски, самого парня, его вещей – красной бейсболки и спортивной сумки – не было.   
Дэ выругался. Обернулся в поисках места, где можно присесть с валящейся с ног подругой. Он буквально вытолкнул пьяного мужика, собиравшегося занять угловой диванчик, у которого не было столика, а Ёнчжэ усадил себе на колени.   
Он имел право требовать:  
\- Рассказывай. Что за парень, где ты его взял.   
\- Я не брал, - Ёнчжэ искусно оплыл на нем, схватившись за плечи, и шептал в ухо: - Он сам на меня смотрел.   
\- Это наш убийца?   
Ёнчжэ огорчился. Ответил:  
\- Как ты думаешь, могу ли я знать ответ, только поговорив с ним?  
\- Я думаю, - тоже рассердился Дэ, - ты – можешь. И вы не только разговаривали, - напомнил он.   
Ёнчжэ молчал. Потом повозился на нем и поцеловал в шею. Сам.   
К сожалению, это не было извинением, и Дэ не обманулся.   
Сжавшись на его коленях еще сильнее, притиснув поплотнее себя к чужой груди, Ёнчжэ попросил:  
\- Пойдем. Я думаю, пора.   
Нехорошо заставлять себя ждать. 

 

Песчаная, размытая дождем дорога тянулась вдоль реки, но вид на воду закрывали кусты. Дэ боялся, что машина встанет в грязи.  
Он даже этого хотел. Звонить из унизительного положения, вызывая эвакуатор, лучше, чем играть с убийцей и его дробовиком.   
Нежелание говорить Ёнчжэ тоже доводило. Он сам мог бы закрыть его своим телом (чудесная Джэ не может умереть здесь, в кустах у реки), а вот что Ёнчжэ собирается делать с парнем, которому дал себя поцеловать, не имея на это никаких причин – этого Дэхён не знал.   
Не отъехав даже на километр по песчаной дороге, он резко, перескочив колею, вырулил машину на обочину, ту, которая ближе к реке.   
Обстановка не располагала включать магнитолу, и если двигатель заглохнет, они окажутся в абсолютной тишине и мраке.   
Возможно, только справа будет тихо журчать вода.   
Ну и, конечно, дождь.   
Прикрывая курткой голову, Ёнчжэ перебежал с пассажирского места в салон. Дэ сморщился, как будто впервые заметив, что машина громко тикает, когда дверь открыта.   
Надо было выбирать внимательнее.   
Хлопнув дверцей, он тоже забрался в салон и сразу же погасил свет. Остались только фары.   
В принципе, это нельзя назвать кромешной тьмой. Ёнчжэ видит даже бантики на своих ботинках, развязывает их:  
\- Мне надо это снять.   
\- Давай помогу, - предлагает Дэ.   
Может же человек в таких обстоятельствах утешиться хотя бы иллюзией. Вообразив то, что ему хотелось бы.   
Держась за действительно массивные каблуки, он снимает с Ёнчжэ оба ботинка, а тот комментирует:   
\- Как они меня достали.   
Он полулежит на диване, упираясь рукой позади себя. Его платье задралось до живота. Думая, что не стоит останавливаться на этом, Дэ расстегивает свою куртку и выбрасывает вперед. Потом приподнимает Ёнчжэ, чтобы стащить колготки с его задницы.   
У него нет времени насладиться по-хорошему моментом, когда его руки стягивают ткань по ногам. Ёнчжэ очень быстро встает на коленки и всматривается в темноту через заднее стекло. Для этого же самого у Дэхёна есть зеркало заднего вида. На всякий случай он посматривает вперед, где фары вырезают из темноты полукруг.   
Сбоку глядя на задницу, прикрытую подолом футболки, он думает, что будет очень глупо, если он не появится. Ему хочется еще раз усадить Ёнчжэ на свои колени. Услышать, как бьется его сердце и понять, что не он один боится.   
В платье Джэ не столько нравится ему физически, сколько успокаивает. Дэхён знает, что ей нужна его помощь и его защита.   
Это чувство делает его сильнее.   
Ёнчжэ наощупь что-то ищет по обивке дивана. Неожиданно находит правую руку Дэ. Дэхён хлопает ему по спине:  
\- Здесь должен быть жилет.   
\- Ну да, - кивает Ёнчжэ. – Ты же знаешь, что такое дробовик.   
Реалисты, как он, не тратят слов зря и боятся только того, кого следует бояться. Убедившись, что ему не показалось, он отлипает от залитого водой окна и прячется за спинкой дивана.   
\- Это он? – спрашивает Дэ.  
Но в ответе не нуждается.   
Человек. Он идет не по песчаной дороге, а с краю, ближе к кустам. Особенно длинные ветки ему приходится отбрасывать или заламывать.   
Он приближается со стороны Ёнчжэ. Дэ так не планировал. Не давая Джэ времени на споры, он за пояс перетаскивает его через свои ноги на другую сторону и заставляет прижаться к двери.   
Над черезмерной опекой Ёнчжэ только смеется:  
\- Ты не сможешь открыть дверь так, чтобы ударить его. Придется выходить.   
В этом самый сок. Когда они окажутся снаружи, начнется игра на выживание, в которой у них нет права даже убить первыми – включенный, пока двигатель работает, видеорегистратор запишет все.   
Получается, что у Дэхёна даже нету времени, чтобы помолиться. Или пожелать себе удачи. Он вдруг понимает, что больше не видит человека со свой стороны.   
Он понимает, что не успевает за этим фильмом ужасов, когда кто-то щелкает ручкой, отворяя дверь Ёнчжэ.  
\- Вылазь.   
Он хватает и тянет за руку. Ёнчжэ разок прикладывается плечом в стекло и шлепается на землю, обеими руками и коленками в лужу.   
Ствол ружья концом упирается ему в голову.   
\- И ты выходи, - предупреждают Дэхёна. – Пока я не пробил ей лоб.   
Подумав, Дэ разжимает пальцы, оставляя свой пистолет на диване. Он следует правилам. Он не будет рисковать жизнью напарника, поэтому подняв руки обходит машину сзади.   
Сидящий на коленях в луже Ёнчжэ неохотно поднимает голову. Дождь звонко дробится о низко надвинутый козырек красной бейсболки, скрывая лицо человека.   
Он ружьем показывает Дэхёну встать рядом. Он пользуется стволом, как пальцем, тыкая в Ёнчжэ:  
\- Ты все испортила. Я тебя предупредил, но ты ушла с ним.   
Сердце уходит в пятки, когда он так размахивает оружием.   
Ёнчжэ не отвечает ему, только смотрит тяжело и злобно. Дождь вымочил его платье и волосы, с ресниц на белую ткань капает черное.   
Его молчание раздражает. Сэчжон поднимает козырек бейсболки, открывая лицо. Потом швыряет в Ёнчжэ веревку:  
\- Свяжи его.   
Дэхёну становится совсем не смешно, когда Ёнчжэ встает из лужи с отрезком шнура в руке и идет к нему, ступая босыми ногами по грязи.   
\- Джэ, не делай этого, - просит Дэ.  
Он останется один против маньяка. Дэхён просто будет смотреть со стороны, как их будут убивать. Сначала побудет декорацией, потом трупом.   
\- Нормально завязывай, - Сэчжон концом ствола толкает Ёнчжэ так, что он наваливается на Дэхёна. – Ты сильная, я видел.   
Ёнчжэ затягивает веревку.   
\- Джэ, мать твою, что ты делаешь?! – психует Дэхён, дергая руками.   
Как у многих убийц, у этого есть ритуал. Сначала он свяжет обоим руки за спиной, потом вытащит перед машиной, поставит, как куклы, в свете фар на коленки.   
И с удовольствием произведет два выстрела из своего ружья, залив все вокруг кровавым фрешем.   
Дело движется к кульминации, когда Дэхёна толкают в сноп фар. Без рук он приземляется в грязь почти лицом. Вся его одежда мокрая, а на губах песок.   
Радует ли его, что Ёнчжэ не потому связал ему руки, что играет на стороне убийцы, а потому что дурак?   
Нет. Дэ думает что скоро сдохнет здесь, в кустах вдоль берега реки. Он изо всех сил дергает руками, глотая воду, которая льется с неба, как из поливальника, и с подступающим ужасом наблюдает, как Ёнчжэ тоже заставляют опуститься на колени.   
Под дождем он насквозь мокрый. Прилипшая футболка обрисовала его мощные плечи, узкие, как у большинства мужчин, мускулистые ягодицы.   
\- Ты все равно красивая, - Сэчжон касается выступающего шейного позвонка пальцем.  
С волос Ёнчжэ по шее стекает вода. В воду Сэчжон положил ружье, чтобы в последний раз потрогать «Джэ».   
Дэхён тоже смотрит, жалея, что он далеко. Прикидывая, пожалеет ли он еще больше, если ничего не сделает.   
Он почти решился, когда Ёнчжэ ныряет вперед и резко распрямляется, ударяя Сэчжона затылком в лицо. Он вскакивает, поднимая грязную руку к глазам, но против фар не видит не только куда отлетел карабин, но и самого Сэчжона.   
Сделав полборота в грязи, Дэхён пытается сбить его с ног. У дробовика слишком широкий радиус. Ёнчжэ куда-то делся, когда понял, что ничего не видит, но Дэ не был уверен, что он успел добежать до машины и спрятаться за ней.   
Когда грохнул выстрел.   
Дробинки и пороховой хлопок посшибали с кустов остатки листьев. Их падающий шорох было хорошо слышно.   
Теперь Сэчжон не видел ничего против света фар. Куда ускакала Джэ, задел ли ее выстрел... Он повернулся к Дэхёну, рукавом вытирая кровь с разбитого лица.   
И громко сказал:  
\- Тогда я сначала убью его.   
Дэхён понял, что ему крышка. Что ему не поможет никакое чудо. Что это его последние мгновения на земле – он, захлебываясь дождем, пятится спиной по грязи от человека, который наступает с направленным в его грудь ружьем.   
У Дэхёна нет шансов выжить, он понимает это, когда, стараясь хоть как-нибудь прикрыть голову, загибается стручком.   
И тогда слышит тиканье машины. То самое, когда открывается дверь.   
Дождь льет Ёнчжэ прямо в рот и мешает говорить, когда он прицеливается с крыши тойоты:  
\- Полиция Сеула. Брось.   
Проходит меньше секунды, когда Дэхён слышит четыре подряд выстрела пистолета, и Сэчжон приземляется радом с ним лицом в жижу.   
Больше не намеренный еще раз пережить то, что ему только что пришлось, Дэ ногой отпинывает ружье подальше в темноту.   
И ногой же переворачивает тело лицом вверх.   
Дошлепавший голыми ногами по воде Ёнчжэ опускается рядом. Отпускает пистолет, ищет пульс на шее, глядя сверху вниз, как Сэчжон пытается ему сказать:  
\- Мы... мы по...  
Раны на его груди пульсируют кровью, которую дождь разносит сначала по его одежде, потом растворяет в луже.   
Ёнчжэ пытается обеими руками зажать дыры в груди парня, зная, что бесполезно.   
\- Брось его, - призывает Дэ. – Развяжи меня.   
Когда Ёнчжэ ножом распарывает шнур на его руках, тело Сэчжон изгибается дугой, он делает:  
\- А-а-ах, - сипло, как будто вдыхает.   
И больше не двигается. 

 

Видеорегистратор с тойоты сделал большое дело.   
Когда полицейский убивает преступника, всегда подниматся шум. Начинается дополнительное следствие, на слушания которого Ёнчжэ приходит с опущенной головой и уходит так же.   
Пересматривая мутную из-за дождя запись, Дэ соображает, что он ни разу, по крайней мере на видео, не показал, что его знакомство с Сэчжоном началось еще в баре.   
Джэ и про свой поцелуй ничего не рассказал, и про страх, который испытывал, когда убийца держал его за руку и смотрел в глаза.   
Так что Дэ один вяло оправдывался, за себя и за молчащего Ёнчжэ. Почему оказались в таком положении, что руки у одного были связаны, в второй почти дал себя связать?  
\- Ну, как... – тянул Дэхён. – Когда ствол у твоей головы, ты ничего не делаешь, правильно? Единственным моментом, когда он отложил ружье, Ёнчжэ воспользовался.   
Джебом ходил с ними на слушания поделать кислое лицо.  
Шефа спецотдела, расследовавшего внутренние дела, он просто ненавидел. Ким Джонкук, досмотрев запись, передразнил:  
\- Полиция Сеула. У вас есть пятьсот милисекунд, чтобы бросить оружие.   
И только тогда Ёнчжэ посмотрел на него холодным, обозленным взглядом.   
\- Не ты же там валялся, в этой луже, - вполголоса, но различимо вставил Джэбом.   
\- Ну, как... – формально отвечал Дэхён. – Я видел, как он перехватил карабин. Вот так... Ёнчжэ видел тоже.   
И тогда Ёнчжэ посмотрел на него. Такого не было. Сэчжон никак не перехватывал ружье. Он смотрел на Ёнчжэ, пытался понять, как же так получилось, что его обманули.   
Кто такая «Джэ».   
\- Ёнчжэ-шши не дал ему успеть убить меня, - как придурок, радостно закончил Дэхён.   
Та ночь давно закончилось, тело Сэчжона – Кима Минки – сожжено. Великий стал горсткой пепла, а Дэ все равно защищает Ёнчжэ, как баран.   
У Джонкука есть сто причин придраться, но ни одной, чтобы продолжать расследование. Он закрывает дело, и тогда Ёнчжэ просит себе недельный отпуск.   
Джебом кивает:  
\- Нет проблем, - он до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым. Сначала поручил своим ребятам быть наживкой, потом они еще и оказазлись под следствием. – Вы молодцы. Такую мразь уничтожили.   
Глядя то ему вслед, то на Ёнчжэ, Дэхён сомневается, что Джэ считает его мразью.

 

Ёнчжэ ушел в самоволку. Он не вышел из отпуска, и отдел начал судачить о том, где же им найдут другого профайлера, такого же крутого, как Ю Ёнчжэ.   
Дэхён единственный не сплетничал ни о чем. Он выловил Джебома на кухне, когда тот пил кофе, спросив, что же случилось с Джэ.   
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Джэбом, вертя кофе палочкой. – Но передай ему, что если не вернется из запоя на следующей неделе, то пусть увольняется.   
Дэ нарисовал круглые глаза:  
\- Из запоя? – это же не Джэ.   
Джэ не алкоголик. Так он всегда думал.   
\- Вы же его месяц бабой дразните, - посмеялся Джэбом, но осекся.   
Кажется, для кого-то это и впрямь неприятная тема. Дэхён пристал идти за ним по коридору, так что босс рассказывал:  
\- Он же считает, что у него тоже эти, - он покрутил пальцем у виска, - наклонности есть. Просто наши клиенты на темной стороне, а Ёнчжэ решил служить свету.   
Не удержавшись, Джэбом снова усмехнулся.   
«Похожи», - старался выдавить немеющими губами Сэчжон.   
Остановившись посреди коридора, Дэхён думал. Его толкали локтями. Окликали.   
Но он думал.   
Ёнчжэ не защищал его, когда, сделав заявление, без паузы выстрелил в Сэчжона. Ёнчжэ хотел его убить, чтобы его тайны не распространились по свету.   
«Похожи», - такой змеиный шепот. 

 

Ёнчжэ не зря называли параноиком. Он оглядывается, когда переходит улицу.   
Он всегда в курсе того, что и кто позади него.   
Когда чья-то тень перекрывает его ботинки, он резко оборачивается. Сталкивается с Дэ, который говорит:  
\- Теперь ты бродишь по этим улицам в такое время. Решил, что бессмертный?  
До него дошли слухи. По «этим» улицам не ходят неуверенные в себе люди. Не носят с собой денег. Не водят с собой женщин.   
Только такие, как Ёнчжэ, у кого уже губа разбита.   
\- А что, если решил? – обрывает Ёнчжэ. – Что, если я в самом деле так думаю?   
Он не хотел никого убивать. Не должен был. Он охранял себя от такой судьбы, и теперь, когда провалился, он действительно думал...  
Что на этих глухих, плохо освещенных улицах либо спасет того, кто будет в нем нуждаться, либо получит справедливое наказание за чужую смерть.   
Дэ смотрел на него просто в шоке. Открыв рот.   
\- Отправляйся домой, - разрешил Ёнчжэ, - если не считаешь себя бессмертным.   
\- С ума сошел, - процедил Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ просто шел. Шаги отдавались эхом от плитки.   
Дэ бросился за ним:  
\- Нет, стой! – развернул за руку. – У меня тоже с тобой есть проблемы, не ты один такой...  
Не ты один изменился. Не ты один не можешь понять, что случилось. Не только ты жалеешь, что это произошло.   
\- Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы это тупое, - Дэ тряс Ёнчжэ за куртку, как куклу из тряпок, - скорбное выражение исчезло с твоего лица...  
\- Во-вторых, - произнес Ёнчжэ.   
Не сильно стараясь, он почти отрвал пальцы от своей одежды.   
\- Во-вторых, - повторил Дэхён, но нерешительно, - я хочу опять увидеть тебя в платье. На высоких каблуках...  
Ёнчжэ многое бы отдал, чтобы обмануться. Что ему послышалось. Тогда он не видел бы, как Дэ смотрит на него.   
Смотрит на него, а видит Джэ. На ее лице он даже может показать, где заканчивается нарисованный тенями глаз, трогая невидимую стрелку пальцем.   
\- Она была такой красивой... Плоское тело. Тяжелые глаза. Я хотел, чтобы она...   
В воображении Ёнчжэ такой же, как был тем вечером. Нервный, с браслетиками.   
Дэ делает шаг вперед.   
На его мозге выцарапаны те два поцелуя. Такая же тяга влечет маньяка, какой его тянет к «Джэ». Снова держать ее за пояс, заставляя целоваться с собой.   
Тот же запах цветов от кожи.   
Прижимая Ёнчжэ к себе правой рукой, левой Дэхён расстегивает на нем куртку. Сжимая грудь в пальцах, он чувствует только крохотный сосок под рубашкой, но воображение дает ему все: полноту, вес, размер.   
Её хочется носить на руках. Ей хочется владеть, лаская участочки тела, которых она стыдится.   
\- Джэ.   
Дэхёну удается с трудом. Оторваться от Ёнчжэ и отпустить его.   
Он думает, что страсть более сильная еще не владела им. Он думает, что нет ничего плохого в том, что он любит Джэ, которая наполовину настоящая.   
Он вспоминает, что Ёнчжэ всегда молчит, давая самовыразиться на полную, прежде чем вынести вердикт.   
По его глазам Дэ понимает, что только что сделал все, чтобы его возненавидели.   
Особенно грудь.   
Он сгибается пополам и хрипит.   
Его никогда раньше не били коленом в живот.


End file.
